minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther (Union)
Luther was a human perpetual and later captain of the Dark Angels 1st company. He would later betray his own brethren to achieve his own Chaos-induced goals. History His true date of birth is vastly unknown, being a perpetual. He was a knight of the kingdom of Caliban, which also served as a temporary home for the Primarch Lion El'Jonson. He essentially raised and trained the Primarch, until rediscovery by Notch and the Exercitus Unionis. Enlisting in the Union Grand Army Luther quickly rose through the ranks of the Exercitus Unionis, to the point where he could command entire companies of Legionary Knights. It was here that he decided to become a Legionary Knight. However, he was too old to properly ingest the gene-seed. Instead, he constantly trained on hazardous terrain, such as volcanic plateaus and unstable mountains, and took high-protein diets, until he was as strong as a Legionary Knight. It is known that Luther was present at the showdown between Herobrine and Notch. Notch-Herobrine War As time passed, Herobrine returned, and Notch once again called upon his Grand Army and the Legionary Knights. Upon the rediscovery of the Iron Hands' Primarch, Ferrus Manus, the Union of Notch was introduced to Manufactus, a human nation that had advanced to a Tier 5, possessing advanced transportation and social media. Luther sought to use some of this technology to add to his physical prowess. Soon, Manufactus was incorporated into the Union of Notch, on one condition: civilians were given power over military officials, and Notch had to step down as the de facto leader. The Union of Notch became the corrupt and pro-civilian United Human Government. Soon, the UHG accomplished multiple missions to Mars, Venus, and the Jovian Moons, and within many centuries colonized much of the Sol System. This, however, allowed for Herobrine's forces to also expand to various places across the Sol System, settling in areas such as the Mars War Field, a site where a major battle occurred. As mob attacks would become more frequent, the UHG deployed the Space Marines, formerly the Legionary Knights, to these locations. Luther, now the captain of the Dark Angels' 1st company, led many assaults on mob invasion forces, even destroying one of their shipyards in the asteroid belt. In addition to constant mob attacks, the UHG also witnessed terrorist attacks from an Insurrectionist faction later known as the United Villager Coalition. As such, the Citizens Council constantly sent Space Marine companies to deal with them. Luther remembered encountering their leader once, the sinister Rell Stevenson, and how he defeated him. Thinking that killing Stevenson would mean a victory, the UVC remained intact, leadership having been handed to Rell's daughter, Montana. When Notch invaded Herobrine's Minecraftia-based stronghold, known as Brineforge, he called for support from all 20 current Space Marine chapters. Luther himself was present at the battle. He later had to assist in the planet-wide evacuation of Minecraftia's residents. A few days before the final battle against Herobrine, Luther was tempted by the Ruinous Powers, and turned against the Union altogether. He split the Dark Angels chapter in half, his new faction now known as the Fallen Angels. Notch, alongside the Dark Angels' chapter master, arrived with reinforcements for the loyalist Dark Angels. A majority of the Fallen Angels were destroyed, and the Dark Angels would later gain more recruits to replace the defectors. Post-War Ever since the treachery of Luther, he and the remaining Fallen Angels fled. The ships in Luther's renegade fleet were damaged, and most were scattered across the galaxy. Luther himself vanished for some time. Some of the Fallen Angels found themselves traveling the galaxy alone, having to rely on themselves and therefore fend for themselves. These lone Space Marines would act as mercenaries to various factions and organizations, and others remained independent, doomed to wander the stars until the end of their long lifespan. Some Fallen Angels still possessed the knowledge of creating a Space Marine, and may recruit fugitives to turn into Space Marines. This explains how the Union may often come across small warbands or even entire companies, rather than single Fallen Angels. Other Fallen Angels were hunted down by the Alliance, mostly by the hands of the Dark Angels, who seek to regain their lost honor by destroying the sins of their past. Notch, however, refuses to acknowledge Luther's betrayal as a sin. Some Fallen Angels managed to make their way to the Adrarian Pass, a Warp rift in the galactic center. Here, they sought refuge among various Daemon Worlds, where they offered their gene-seed to the inhabitants of these worlds. This allowed the Chaos worshipers to build entire legions consisting of tens of thousands of Dark Angels. Over the course of many centuries, the Fallen Angels would appear time and time again. Usually, the Union would encounter a lone Fallen Angel on some isolated planet, or even a small warband of Fallen Angels. Since the leader of the Fallen Angels, Luther, has since vanished, there is no official organization in the Fallen Angels' command structure. As such, some Fallen Angels warbands may find themselves fighting each other. There are even rare cases of Fallen Angels actually assisting the Alliance or even coming to their aid when least expected. During the Ilios War, the Ilios Conglomerate had recruited thousands of Chaos-worshiping Fallen Angels into their ranks, alongside traitorous warbands of Thousand Sons, World Eaters, Death Guard, Emperor's Children, Iron Warriors, Alpha Legion, Word Bearers, and the Black Legion. It is assumed that most of these Fallen Angels were destroyed with the rest of the Conglomerate. However, during the second Ilios conflict, the Inquisitor claimed to have frequently encountered Nurgle-infested Chaos Space Marines, supposedly former Fallen Angels. Luther would never be found again. It is assumed by many that he died during his travels across the stars, or that he may have even fled into the Adrarian Pass. As was his status, his loyalty was also a mystery. It is unknown if he still worships Chaos or is an independent drifter, assuming he still lives. Physical Characteristics When Notch met Luther, Luther had already supposedly surpassed 200 years of age. As such, he was unable to become a Legionary Knight. However, his loyalty to Lion El'Jonson and his physical strength made him a worthy candidate for enlistment. Rather than ingest the gene-stock, he was automatically made captain of the 1st Chapter's 1st company. He, like Notch, was a perpetual, giving him superhuman strength and immortal life. He was also taller than an average Space Marine, his height between that of a Space Marine and a Primarch. Notch once mentioned that prior to Luther's betrayal, he had plans to create a new chapter of Space Marines using Luther's DNA. This would have therefore made Luther a sort of pseudo-Primarch in his own respects. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Union Canon